The Lost Wolf
by SilverTikaani
Summary: This is a story that fallows the life of a young Earthbender, Tikaani, as he sets out on a journey to find his father who was taken by a mysterious group of masked benders and along the way he will encounter new friends as well as new enemys (looking for a fan art cover)
1. Prologue The Lost Wolf

The Lost Wolf

(A Legend Of Korra fan-fic)

Prologue

"The Lost Wolf"

"Good work today Tikaani. Your father would be proud of you. You will be a great addition to the metal bending force." That's the last thing the Chief said to me before I made the choice that would change my life forever. Let me tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Tikaani I'm an Earthbender. I have been training in the art of Metalbending with the Metalbenders from the Republic City police department. They say I'm one of the best they have ever seen, but I know they only say that because of my father.

My father, Atka (Guardian spirit), was the Chief of the force till the day he was taken. I will never forget that night. A group of masked benders came and forced my father into the back of an armored car and drove off. I was much too young to fight then but now I am grown and trained and I will find my father at any cost. This includes breaking the law that I'm trained to enforce. Today after my training I snuck into the Chief's office and found a file on my father.

The file was filled with background information on my father. According to this file he was born in Republic City, but his parents died of natural causes. He was then adopted by a family from the Southern Water Tribe. This would also explain why my name is Tikaani, its Inuit for wolf, but that's besides the point. The interesting part of the folder was a report labeled "Classified". It was a report my father did about the Southern Water Tribe and their involvement in a plan to overthrow the Counsel of the Nations. It stated that he worked along side a Waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe.

This is a shot in the dark, but it's where I am going to start. I'm going to head to the North and begin my search for my father. I mean I have nothing to lose when the Chief finds out that I read a classified file, I would be fired anyway.

And so begins my journey as Tikaani "The Lost Wolf"


	2. Chapters 1 & 2

Chapter 1

"A New Beginning"

…

I was able to catch a ride on a fishing boat in exchange for some labor. After a week long fish smelling journey I finally arrived on the shores of the Northern Water Tribe. Maniitok was the man I was looking for. He was a General in the Seven Nation Army. From the picture that was in the file he had the build to fit the position.

I easily spotted the old, rugged general. I quickly approached him and asked if I could have a word with him. I explained to him who I was and what I was doing here. He told me that he would explain what he knew over dinner at his house.

That night he greeted me at the door and told me that his son,Tunerk, would be joining us for dinner. We walked in and sat around a long table. Maniitok sat at the head of the table with Tunerk to his right. Maniitok began tell me about how he and my father were childhood friends that grew up together in the south before Maniitok and his family moved to the north.

Then I asked him about the classified mission that him and my father had been on. He told me that him and my father were investigating the south when they discover that it was a much bigger operation than they thought. It wasn't just the south that was plotting to overthrow the Council of Nations. Then that's when he said my father told him that it would be best if he stayed out of it. That sounds like my father putting the safety of others before himself.

The whole time Maniitok was talking, Tunerk sat there quietly with his head down. I asked him if he was ok. He raised his head and said, yea I'm fine, while putting on a fake smile. Maniitok nudge his son and said why don't you go make our guest some tea. He quickly rose to his feet and headed into the side room to brew some tea.

As Tunerk left the room I asked Maniitok if he was a bender. Maniitok's response caught me off guard. He said that his son was a healer. This was very unusual especially in the North. Men are trained to be warriors not healers here.

Tunerk reentered the room with a nice hot pot of tea. I asked him about his healing and how well he was at it. He said that his healing powers matched that of masters the taught the students. Thats impressive of someone of his age,19.

I asked Maniitok where he thinks these masked men could have taken my father. He had no clue but he pointed me to the direction of an old firebender , Jung Zong Zwei, a 15th generation firebender and an old leader of The Agni Kai , a well known street gang from Republic City. He said the if anything happens in Republic City Jung knows about it. I questioned how I was suppose to get in contact with such a powerful man. You don't was the response I got from Maniitok unless you're family or Agni Kai. Lucky for you Jung is in great debt to our family and owes us many favors. I asked Maniitok how that was suppose to help me. He said he would be honored if I would take Tunerk along with me on my journey. I was hesitant but if it gets me in to see Jung then I have no other choice and who knows his healing abilities may be useful.

Chapter 2

"The Gift Of The North"

That night, Maniitok was kind enough to let me stay in the spare room that they used for their hunting gear. I didn't sleep. I was up all night worrying about my father. I hadn't worried about him since the day it happened. I have to find him, He has to be ok.

As soon as light could be seen on the horizon, Me and Tunerk set off on our journey back to Republic City. This was Tunerk's first time leaving home and he seemed very happy about it. The whole length of the trip he told me about how the other boys in the tribe would make fun of him for choosing to learn how to healing over learning how to fight. He also told me that his father taught him a few Waterbending techniques that way if anything was to happen he would be able to defend himself. Tunerk was a very passive person. He was a little shorter then me and had a slim body with broad shoulders with messy blonde hair and deep blue eyes that match that of the deep ocean in color. He was a shy quiet person that didn't like fighting, but this trip has him coming out of his shell.

I caught him whipping around some water of the side of the boat. He said that its amazing to watch how the water bends around and comes back. If I didnt know Tunerk as well as I did. I would think that he has been Waterbending for years. His form was perfect and his movements were so fluid.

He told me that his name means "gift in inuit" and I can see why. He was very skilled in both healing and offensive Waterbending a combination that could prove to be useful. We reach the docks of the city just as the sun was setting so me and Tunerk headed back to my house which was located across from the Metalbending academy. Once we got there I lead Tunerk to the guest bedroom and head in to the kitchen to begin working on something to eat.

Once the food was done I called Tunerk in to eat. I was certain he must be hungry after our long trip. I fixed us both big bowls full of ramen. Tunerk began downing his food as if it was his last meal. He paused and looked at me awkwardly. Then slowly swallowed the last bite and then bursted into a laughter. I asked him if he would like more he quickly replied yes.

He asked me why I need to Jung I explained to him what had happened with my father Then he did something that shocked me. He vowed that he would do as much as he could to help me find my father.

After diner i headed to my bedroom to get some rest for tomorrow I told Tunerk that he could listen to the radio if he would like but that he should be getting some rest for tomorrow as well. That night the last thought that crossed my mind was that I am no longer alone on this journey of mine.

"It looks like this wolf is no longer lone, but instead the leader of a new pack."-Tikaani


	3. Chapters 3 & 4

Chapter 3

"Flaming Passion"

That night I dreamed about a wolf running through a burning forest. With every step the wolf took the flames grew higher and higher. Till the mighty fire had finally surrounded the wolf leaving him trapped in a towering wall of flames. Then out of no where came a giant wave of water extinguishing the mighty blaze. I'm sure this is the spirits trying to deliver a message to me but I'm not one for that spiritual stuff.

The next morning I was woken up with the smell of fresh tea in the air. "Good morning" Tun said to me while handing me a freshly brewed glass. I nodded and gladly grabbed the cup and took a sip.

After I finished my tea I began to get ready. Today is the day I get to find out who took my father. Hopefully this Jung guy can tell me what I need to know and I can continue on this journey of mine.

Before, we left the house Tun told me once we get there to let him do all the talking and to be as respectful as possible. The Agni Kai are very traditional people and if they are shown any disrespect they won't even think before blasting us with fire.

As soon as we got to the Agni Kai's "place of business" we could tell that everyone was on edge. Tun had me stay back as he talked to the door men but after a minute signaled me over with a wave. Once we stepped foot in the palace like building it felt like all eyes were on us. We were seen as outsiders, potential enemies. It was clear that we weren't welcome here and that we should take these guys lightly.

We were escorted to the third floor where they sat us inside of an empty boardroom. Jung was no where in sight. I found it odd that a man of his importance isn't in his boardroom at all times. Conducting what I guess you could call his business.

"Sorry about that, one of our men had a little trouble on a job today and it needed to be taken care of." Jung said as he entered the room and sat at the head of the table. "Now what can I do for you fine gentle men". Tun explained the situation with my father and how he was taken. Jung nodded and then turned to me. "So youre looking for the men who took your father?" I replied in a stern voice "Yes and I would like to find as much information as possible about who took him and why."

Jung being the business man he is offered me the information, but at a price. With him being a few men short for a job, he made us an offer. Help his men on a delivery tonight and he would have a file of information in my hands when we get back.

"I guess I have to do what I have to do" -Tikaani

Chapter 4

"Outcasted To A New Home"

That night as I was getting ready to leave to meet with Jung's men. Me and Tun had a discussion, I insisted that he stayed at home and waited for me here where it's safe but he didn't want to let me go alone. He assured me that he would be fine with going. I had no other choice but to let him come with me.

As we reached the designated meeting spot I noticed Jung's men all wearing black mask and hoods. I approached the men and they handed me and Tun both hoods and mask. I asked him what we were transporting. He answered my question with one word "Weapons."

I can't believe it. I'm here helping criminals. The very men I was trained to arrest. How am I suppose to trust these guys. I leaned over to Tun and told him that as soon as something suspicious starts to happen that we are going to get out of there as soon as possible.

One of the men overheard what I had told Tun and he pulled me aside. Unlike the other men he wasn't wearing a mask, and he didn't give off the same feel as the other guys there did. He told me that this mission is going to be a lot more than just a simple transport. He said that we were delivering weapons to a highly dangerous group of anti-government anarchist, and that they have orders to kill them as soon as we get the money.

"I didn't sign up to kill anyone I'm just here to work for information," I said in a panic. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me in close and told me to calm down. He told me that He has plans to sabotage the mission so that no one gets hurt. He said that he has rigged the weapon crates with smoke bombs so that when the crates are opened it will give everyone cover to escape without harm. This sounds like a decent plan but what if it fails will I actually have to kill someone.

We got the signal that it was time to move. We formed a decent sized caravan lead by two motorcycles, a van of men, the truck loaded with illegal weapons, and two more motorcycles in chase in case things go bad.

We were placed in the van with six other men including the one that pulled me aside earlier. At this point my heart was racing. Tun nudged me and told me to calm down. If only he knew what we were really sent here to do.

As we arrived at the appointed drop off location, I noticed the clients, as other men were calling them, were already there waiting. They had six men a van, and a truck. Once our caravan came to a stop we were order to step out and secure the money. We approached the men with caution, "Do you have the money?" one of the masked man asked. They smirked and replied with a simple "Yes. But let me see the product first." The masked man order me, Tun, and the man from earlier to fetch a crate. We hurried back to the truck and grabbed a rigged crate and brought it back and set it in front of the client.

He signaled one of his men to bring him a crowbar. As, he cracked it open the smoke went off as planned. I grabbed the money that was in a briefcase placed at the clients feet, but no sooner than I grabbed the money the men started blasting blindly into the smoke. Me and Tun were both pulled aside by the man from earlier. He instructed us to get back into the van and to stay there. We did and as we watched the smoke clear from inside the van the client was gone. The plan worked and no one was hurt.

It was silent as we headed back to the safe house, and once we got there we were summoned by Jung.

Once we got up to his boardroom we noticed we weren't the only ones called up there. The man from earlier was there as well. Jung asked me if I knew anything about what happened. I'm sure he was talking about the smoke, "no." I answered sternly. "One of my top men told me he saw you and Shīzi talking just be for you guys set out to me the clients. Is this true?" Jung asked while standing up. "Yes, but i was just on edge and he was trying to calm me." I said hoping Jung would accept it as the truth. "He's lying it was my fault, I'm the one who set the smoke to go off." Shizi said cutting in. "I am very disappointed in you Lion….Get Out! and don't bother coming back you are no longer welcome here." Jung said while Opening the door. Shizi walked out of the room. I grabbed the briefcase from earlier and placed it on the table here is the money now can I have that file. Jung slid it across the table and told me it would be best if I leave.

As, me and Tun left the building we saw Shizi outside. I called him over and asked him if he had a place to stay. He said no. I told him that I have an extra room available at my place if he would like to stay the night there. He said that he would be honored.

We got to my house and I showed Shizi to his room and as I was about to go lay down he told me that his real name is Taizo Hori. "Welcome Taizo, I'm Tikaani and you are welcome to stay in my home as long as you need." "Thank you" He replied. Then after a brief silence asked,"What were you doing working for jung? You don't seem like the kind of guy that would do anything for him."

"I'll explain it all over breakfast in the morning. For now I think it's best if we both get some rest, Good night." I replied head out of the room.

" It seems that the pack is growing, I know Taizo will be a great addition. One who puts others before himself is one who deserves my respect."-Tikaani


End file.
